A Certain Uncute IS
by vendetta543
Summary: Join IS-kun as he tries his best to find the pilot destined to wield him. On his journey he will face severe danger, but he shall persevere and become the best IS unit there ever was!


**...I can't believe I'm actually writing this :/ Well, this was the brainchild of several guys over at animesuki, but seeing as they're probably gonna be too busy/lazy to write it, I'm going to put it instead.**

**Unlike my other stories, this will take a '4koma' format and thus won't be as detailed. Now I better hope I don't make too many paragraphs since 4koma's are meant to be quick and easy to read. Tempest35 takes most of the credit for this chapter since I'm too lazy to actually think up anything other than adding to his ideas.  
**

**Lets start.**

* * *

IS academy was a famous school. Other than being famous for being attacked and having the laziest security in the world who let the students fight their battles for them, it was home to some of the most attractive females coming from across every nook and cranny of the world.

First year students normally stared up in wonder at the school, whether they were females, Ichika's of all kinds, or any other inserted teenage male soldiers/IS pilots who the governments of the world decided to place in a school for whatever reason. It was as if the place attracted emotionally damaged males with shattered pasts who loved to angst about their life.

But this wasn't their story. No, this was the story of a brave little IS unit as he did his best to make his mother proud.

Standing in front of the school gates was an IS, although it was noticeably shorter than any other unit: It looked to be made for a seven year old to wield rather than a teenager or adult.

"Finally, I have arrived. IS academy! This will be the start of my new life as a full fledged IS unit!" It raised a floating gray gauntlet into the air and clenched its clawed fist.

Had it been in any other place, the combination of a floating pair of gauntlets, boots, mechanical wings and helmet, along with the childish sounding voice, would have scared people. But the students were content to ignore him for some reason.

"But first, I must find 'the one'! Yes! Mama told me there is only one girl for me in the entire world!" He pictured his mother in his database. Ah, truly his mother was a saint. He'd even photo-shopped angel wings and a halo on her database picture to prove his point.

Tabane-mama was his creator and the one who gave him life. She was the entire reason he was here; to prove himself to her and make mama proud.

And so began the life of IS-kun, in his quest to find the perfect pilot.

* * *

"...But how do I do that?" He wondered aloud.

"Oh, who's this?" Honne knelt down and titled her head at the small IS.

He tilted a head to mimic her movements. What was she doing?

"Ah, its one of those little IS toys," She clapped her hands before the bell interrupted her, "Huh, I wonder who left it here. I hope someone picks it up soon."

He watched her go before a thought suddenly occurred to him, "Hey, I'm not a toy!"

* * *

At last, he had arrived in class! This is where he would begin his life as a student and where he could find his destined IS pilot.

"This is my classroom! For the next year, I'll study hard to become a great IS unit for my future partner!"

His rant was interrupted by the sight of a familiar head of raven hair. It couldn't be, he would know that person from anywhere.

"Shiro (White Knight)-onee-chan!"

"Huh?" Chifuyu turned around and found the child-sized IS flying towards her.

"Onee-chan-"

She pulled out her IS and attacked his head without mercy.

"Call me Orimura-sensei, you little R2-D2 reject."

...She was just as scary as he remembered.

* * *

"Now, introduce yourself to the class." Chifuyu commanded.

"Yes, Orimura-sensei!" He turned to the class before suddenly freezing.

*Jiiiiii* They were all staring at him, not a single one of them blinking at all.

"What is it now?" Chifuyu asked exasperatedly.

"They're...they're all staring at me...its scary," He turned to the side and hid his head in his gauntlet-hands, which looked bizzare given the empty space where arms and a torso should be.

_'...Obviously, because you can walk and talk on your own,' _Were the students collective thoughts.

* * *

"I am unit #469-394-75320-2354-71^2. My goal is to become like my Nee-chan and to be as strong as she was! I'm also looking for my pilot to form a partnership with and to become the best IS ever!"

The class squealed, because that was the response everyone always had whenever a new (almost always male) created character introduced themselves.

"Wait, doesn't that mean whoever partners up with him gets a personal unit?" One girl suggested.

...

There was a sudden stampede that engulfed the class.

* * *

It took five attendance books and three rules being broken before the class finally calmed down.

"Just sit next to Orimura-kun for now. He already has an IS and won't try to do anything."

"...Okay..." The traumatized IS made his way slowly to the designated seat.

He sat down clumsily on the seat before looking up at Ichika, "Hi."

"H-Hi," Ichika forced himself to smile. Talking to a small IS suit was definitely creepy.

IS-kun inspected him slowly before his gaze fell on the male's wrist, "Ah, its onee-chan! Shiro(White Knight) onee-cha-"

Yukihira summoned itself and the wrist the gauntlet was fastened to bonked the sword on the IS' head, "Don't disturb class. And my name is Byakushiki now." The female voice replied.

"Uuuuuuu~" He sounded like he was about to cry. The sad emoticon :( he suddenly sported didn't help things.

"Wh-What?" Byaku replied.

"Doesn't that mean onee-chan became onii-chan!?"

...Byaku hit him harder.

_'...Just ignore it, Ichika. No one else is saying anything...' _Ichika thought to himself.

* * *

"So why does onee-chan have a different name now?" IS-kun asked.

"I got re-formatted for this guy here. Since they both share blood, it was easy to change over. And don't call me 'Onee-chan' in school."

"..." He gave an even sadder emoticon. (T^T)

"Wh-What is it?"

"Uwaaah~" (T^T) "I don't want to call onee-chan 'onii-chan'!"

"Don't call me that either!"

* * *

Class was finally over and they were going to get their room assignment.

"Haha," (^_^) "When I get a roommate maybe I can make friends. And then I can find my perfect pilot!"

Chifuyu smacked him with the attendance book before tossing him a slip of paper.

"What's this?" :?

"Your docking papers. Since you're an IS you'll be staying at the hangar bay."

"..." :0 :( (T^T)

Don't give up, IS-kun!

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that, and I can't believe I actually typed all that in :/ Oh well, hopefully its not too bad. It is relaxing to not have to make every line 3-4 sentences like I usually do, though. Makes updating this easier. **


End file.
